User blog:17cfaust/About 17cfaust
17cfaust is the new Fandom user. About My name is Connor Faust. The Amazing World of Gumball The Amazing World of Gumball is the straight-to-video film, released on November 11, 2014. Sypnosis Featuring episodes from Seasons One and Two of The Amazing World of Gumball. Plot Coming Up! Segments #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Car #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale Songs #I Wanna Be Free #Fine Lady #Sugar Rush Song #Please Do It Larry! #We Won! #I'm a Ballerina #A Music Video #The Inner Warrior #No More Gi #Refund the World #The Dumb Song #The Honesty Rap #You Gotta Think Big #Because We're Men #Danny Boy #Today's Gonna Be A Wonderful Day! #When Life Hands You Lemons #I Wanna Study with Your Daughter #Pizza Rap #Pizza Pizza Pizza #We're Rich! #What He Thinks About Us! #No More Mr. Nice Guy! #It's Christmas Eve #Christmas is Cancelled #Aberdeen #Don't Know Me #My Little Ones #Baby #The Baddest Kid In Prison #Who's Gettin' Candy? #Lunch Song #Little Squirrel #Baby Anais #The Anaihilator #The Power To Fight #Internet Song #The Amazing World of Elmore Voices *Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson, Hamburger Cop, Tina Rex, Marvin Finklehimer, Dr. Butt, Patrick Fitzgerald, Gary Hedges, Bandage Doctor, Construction Men, Doughnut Sherriff, Hot Dog Guy, Goblin, French Fries and The Ripley 2000 Manager *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson, Betty, Jackie, Penny Fitzgerald, Margaret Robinson, Polly Fitzgerald, Teri, Siciliana and Carmen *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson and Rosie *Jessica McDonald as Masami, Carrie, Jamie, Rachel, Molly, Sarah G. Lato, Betty and Daisy the Donkey *Lewis MacLeod as Rocky, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, and Doughnut Sherriff *Kerry Shale as Larry Needlemeyer, Colin, Bobert, Leslie, Idaho, Alan, Hector Jötunheim, Harold, Construction Men and Sal Left Thumb *Rupert Degas as Tobias, Clayton, Mr. Robinson, Bean, and the Newspaper Employee *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias, Idaho, Alan, Miss Simian, Rocky, Human,The Internet, Felix, Juke, Quattro, Newspaper Employee, Human, Julius, Martin Peaches and Carlton *Max Cazier as Clayton and Ocho *Adam Long as Mr. Small *Mic Graves as Banana Joe and William *Sandra Searles Dickinson as Karen, Granny Jojo, Mrs. Jötunheim, Felicity, Crocodile Woman and Cupcake Woman *Brian Blessed as Santa Claus *Charles Philipp as Rob *Anthony Hull as Anton *Steve Furst as Principal Brown, Mr. Kreese, Cyber Police and Melted Cheese Guy *Fergus Craig as Sussie and Troy *Richard Overall as Billy *Stefan Ashton Frank as Tina Rex, Gaylord Robinson, Jeff Benson, Construction Men and Dolphin Man *James Gower as Orange Guards *Maria Teresa Creasey as Mrs. Fitzgerald *Alix Wilton Regan as Carman and Hexagon Lady *Travis Blake-Hall as Darwin Watterson Trivia Cultural References *This compilation film resembles the direct-to-video film, The Amazing Adventures of Disney Princess starring Cinderella, Aurora, Belle and Rapunzel. Notes *This direct-to-video film has the first 76 episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball starring Logan Grove and Kwesi Boakye. How to Become a Disney Princess Steps #Make your Disney Princess Dress #Put on your Dress #Put on your Tiara #Twirl and Dance like your favorite Disney Princess characters (starting with Cinderella, Aurora, Belle and Rapunzel). Category:Blog posts